Broken
by Dark Moon 00
Summary: Podría decirse que cada uno era el soporte del otro. Dos almas tan desdichadas que al momento de juntarse sacaban fuerzas para seguir.
1. Nuestra Historia

**Ola he aquí otro fic que traigo para ustedes. No les quito mas su tiempo asi que a leer!**

**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son todos obra de Tite kubo-sama **

**Recomendación**** : escuchar la canción Broken de Evanescence. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El evento más esperado por el mundo de la moda, estaba dando lugar en la enorme ciudad de Tokio. Era aquí donde los más grandes diseñadores del mundo, mostraban sus mejores trabajos en una sana competencia para ver quién era el mejor. La enorme pasarela digna de tal ocasión, brillaba con esplendor, las modelos mostraban con porte orgulloso las finas prendas echas con las mejores telas. Miles de cámaras captaban con detalle todo lo que ocurría en esa gran pasarela. Como todo evento importante, solo la más alta sociedad estaba ahí, ricos empresarios y nobles eran los invitados. Estos estaban situados a un lado de la pasarela para poder observar a lujo de detalle el desfile, meseros los atendían con cordialidad y respeto. Llevándoles copas con la más fina champaña, o uno que otro bocadillo.

Era una tranquila velada a los ojos de todos. Aunque detrás de la pasarela, para ser exactos en los camerinos. Se sentía la tensión y los nervios de todas aquellas hermosas jóvenes modelos, pues aquí tenían que lucirse para poder captar la atención de los más grandes iconos de la moda. La noche transcurrió tranquila, ya casi era hora del gran cierre, donde debían mostrar su mejor prenda.

-Escúchame bien Momo, has estado perfecta pero es momento de que te robes la atención ¿De acuerdo?- Decía. El famoso diseñador Kira Izuru a su modelo estrella Hinamori Momo. Este solo asintió, era su turno de brillar, tomo su postura y salió, vestía un hermoso vestido strapple de color melocotón, largo hasta los tobillos. Con finos detalles de piedras en la parte del busto. Una fina capa de maquillaje nada exagerado en su rostro hacia resaltar sus hermosas orbes chocolate. Su cabello lo tenía recogido en un chongo, finos mechones rizados caían a ambos lados de su rostro. En si la joven logro captar con su belleza la mirada de muchos, termino su recorrido como toda una profesional, el sonido de aplausos inundo el lugar.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien?- Cuestionaba su diseñador a la joven modelo que intentaba recuperar el aliento. Tomo una botella de agua y se la paso, la castaña bebió casi todo el vital líquido. Una vez que se sintió mejor le devolvió la mirada al rubio.

-E-estoy bien Kira-kun y dime ¿Qué tal lo hice?- el rubio tomo ambas manos de la chica entre las suyas y la miro fijamente a los ojos. –No hay nada más hermoso que yo allá visto en mi vida, hasta este momento que tu.- Beso la palma de la joven. -Momo tu ganaras este concurso.- Termino de decirle, ya que aunque ella no lo supiera, no solo era su modelo estrella, también era la mujer que amaba y se lo demostraría.

Hinamori solamente le sonrió de esa manera tan dulce que solo ella podía, hubiera seguido apreciando la belleza de la castaña pero fue en ese momento que escucharon como el presentador anunciaba a la última participante.

-Muy bien, sé que esta noche ha estado fantástica al mirar a estas hermosas jóvenes modelar, pero ya es hora de terminar y de elegir a la ganadora. ¡Damas y caballeros con ustedes, la última participante, la modelo estrella de la línea de modas Ayesawa Kurosaki Karin!- En ese momento todas las miradas se posaron en la joven que modelaba un vestido color negro largo de tirantes, en la parte de atrás, estaba adornado por unos finos listones cruzados entre sí por toda la espalda para al final terminar en un pequeño moño en la cintura. Mientras que en la parte delantera, el diseño era un poco más sencillo, una línea de piedras plateadas, adornaba la parte superior del busto. Tenía también una abierta en su pierna izquierda que llegaba desde la bastilla hasta el muslo. El vestido se moldeaba perfectamente al cuerpo de la joven, su blanca piel hacia resaltar aún más la prenda. Su azabache cabello lo traía recogido en una coleta alta, dejando varios mechones rebeldes salir a ambos lados de su cara. Sus hermosos orbes ónix resaltaban gracias al maquillaje natural que traía. Muchos de los presentes se quedaron sin aliento, a aquella chica no se le podía considerar una modelo. "_Una obra de arte más bien." _ Si esas eran las palabras adecuadas para describirla, ese porte de superioridad con el que modelaba, con la vista siempre al frente, le daba un aire "_Inalcanzable" _ Cuando la joven salió de la pasarela, poco a poco todas las modelos salieron en fila, mostrando sus más bellas sonrisas excepto por la ultima participante, quien se mantenía con esa mirada seria.

-¡Wow! Les quiero pedir un gran aplauso para todas estas hermosas jóvenes.- El público obedeció a la petición del presentador, una vez que los aplausos cesaron volvió a hablar. –Muy bien como saben, solo una de ustedes puede ganar y aquí tengo el sobre con el nombre de la afortunada.- Rompió el sobre y leyó el contenido, muchas jovenes estaban ansiosas por saber quién sería la ganadora. -¡Vaya la ganadora es Kurosaki Karin! De la línea de modas Ayesawa.- El salón se hundió en aplausos, el diseñador Yumichika Ayesawa subió al escenario y se posó a un lado de su modelo estrella, quien era coronada como mejor modelo del año. Todas las cámaras se centraron en ellos dos, Yumichika mostraba una sonrisa y de forma amable anuncio que no hablaría con la prensa hasta estar en la fiesta en honor a su victoria. Saco a la joven modelo de ahí para que pudiera descansar unos minutos en su camerino, pues debía ayudarle con la fiesta y a atender a los medios. Además de que muchos empresarios se interesaron en ella, claro que también tendría que aceptar firmar contratos.

-Muy bien Karin-chan estuviste estupenda, te dejo para que descanses unos minutos pues aún hay mucho que hacer.- Dijo al momento que salía del lugar.

La azabache al verse completamente sola, salió sin que nadie la viera. Justamente estos tipos de eventos no le gustaban para nada, odiaba ser lo que era…. "_Una modelo_" Muchos se preguntaran ¿Si odiaba ser modelo porque lo era?, La razón muy simple, este no es su sueño más bien es su peor pesadilla, porque este era el sueño de su hermana fallecida Yuzu. Esta era su _condena._

Así es su condena, al prometerle que haría todas aquellas cosas que ella no podría, fue una promesa la cual no podía romper, con el tiempo se fue resignando a renunciar a sus sueños y metas. Era el destino que quería verla ser miserable, tal vez lo seria por el resto de su vida. Tomo una botella de licor de la cocina y camino hasta llegar a unas escaleras, las subió hasta que llego a la azotea, se quedó un tiempo mirando el paisaje nocturno, el aire fresco le daba de lleno en la cara, empezó a temblar debido al frio que tenía. Maldijo por lo bajo, pues en su "_Huida"_ nunca se acordó de llevarse un suéter.

Molesta por la situación, comenzó a dar grandes sorbos a aquel embriagante líquido que le quemaba la garganta. Quería gritarle al mundo cuan infeliz era, pero no lo hacía pues el recuerdo de su hermana la detenía cuando estaba a punto de mandar todo al demonio. Fue sacada de sus cavilaciones cuando sintió como la arropaban con un cálido abrigo, el aroma masculino que desprendía la prenda lo conocía perfectamente. Cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por aquella calidez. No fue hasta que le quitaron la botella de sus manos que decidió ver a su acompañante.

-Dámela.- Ordeno con voz firme la chica.

-No.- Fue la fría respuesta de su compañero.

-Dame la estúpida botella ahora Toshiro.- Alzo un poco más la voz, pero esto no pareció afectar al apuesto joven de cabello blanco y orbes turquesa, Karin al ver que él no se inmutaba por sus palabras aparto la mirada y la dirigió a la ciudad, estaba molesta.

El chico lanzo la botella lejos de ahí, se posó a un lado de la azabache para ver su ceño fruncido, clara señal de que estaba molesta. Suspiro, desde que la conoció años atrás, esa actitud fuerte fue lo que le llamo la atención en aquella joven, poco a poco se fueron haciendo amigos y después las cosas tomaron intensidad, tanto que terminaron sucumbiendo ante el deseo carnal, así es ellos podrían ser amigos y amantes pero nunca novios. Y no era porque no se amaran, ambos lo hacían se amaban, sin embargo el destino los quería ver infelices. Por desgracia eso era lo que los unía la "_Miseria"_ ella por una promesa que le hiso a su hermana antes de que muriera. El por qué tenía que hacerse cargo de la empresa de su padre. Ahora podría decirse que cada uno era el soporte del otro, dos almas tan desdichadas que al momento de juntarse sacaban fuerzas para seguir, además también compartían el mismo sueño. Si les hubieran dado a elegir su destino seguramente se conocerían en el mundo del futbol, así es por extraño que pareciera tenían el mismo sueño en común, un sueño que cada vez lo veían más y más lejano.

-Kurosaki.- La llamo, la chica levanto la mirada. –Ayesawa te buscaba, tienes que ir a la fiesta.- Término de decir. Pero al ver como el rostro de ella se ensombrecía y una solitaria lágrima corría por su mejilla no pudo evitar odiarse, por impulso se acercó a ella y la abrazo, como si quisiera protegerla de cualquier daño. La chica ya no aguanto y comenzó a llorar, solamente con él "_Su amado" _podía permitirse ser débil.

Hitsugaya acariciaba la espalda de la chica intentando así aminorar un poco su dolor, varios minutos pasaron para que la azabache se por fin se calmara.

-¿Por qué tenemos que ser tan infelices?- Susurro aun siendo abrazada por el albino.

-Porque así lo quiso el destino.- Respondió a la interrogante de la chica.

-Toshiro yo…. Te amo por favor no me dejes nunca.- Pidió con un hilo de voz.

-Yo también te amo Karin y jamás te dejare lo prometo.-Se despegó de la Kurosaki. Le levanto la barbilla para que lo mirara, sus ojos turquesa se toparon con los ónix de ella, aparto la vista para ver sus tentadores labios y poco a poco fueron juntándolos en un beso, cerrando así la promesa.

La falta de aire los hiso separarse, ambos sonrieron. Pues nadie sabía de su pequeño amor más que ellos dos.

-¿Nos vamos Kurosaki?- Pregunto ofreciéndole su brazo por pura cortesía.

-Muy bien vamos Toshiro.- Y así ambos se fueron a enfrentar sus horribles vidas, donde no había mas que sueños rotos y gente falsa adorándolos por ser lo que más odiaban.

Sus vidas eran miserables, pero de no ser por esto quizá nunca se hubieran conocido. No importa lo que pase ambos cargaran con las penas del otro y así podrán continuar avanzando juntos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chan chan! hasta aquí, perdonen si hubo Ooc pero últimamente quise hacer algo donde los personajes no fueran felices ¿Raro verdad? Pero bueno me encantaría que dejaran sus reviews para ver que opinan a y por cierto les pregunto ¿Si les gustaría continuación? Díganme xD ok ya para irme este fic también es para apoyar la noble causa de Sky-chan ahora si me despido Ya nee!**


	2. ¿Se acabo?

**He aquí este segundo capítulo a petición de quienes me dejaron sus reviews, espero no decepcionarlos. No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer!**

**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son todos obra de Tite kubo-sama **

**Recomendación**** : escuchar la canción Broken de Evanescence. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tres meses habían pasado desde que se efectuó el evento más exclusivo de todo Japón. En esa noche, muchas oportunidades se abrieron tanto para diseñadores, como para las modelos. Al captar la atención de la más alta sociedad, algunos fueron llamados para firmar contratos con tiendas del más alto prestigio, otros se abrieron camino en aparecer en catálogos y comerciales. Mientras que el resto, encabezaban la portada de alguna revista. Mucho talento fue reconocido esa misma noche, cualquiera se sentiría feliz y orgulloso de dar tan importante paso en su carrera, claro que también había algunas excepciones.

-N-no puede ser…..- Decía una bella joven. De complexión delgada, cabellos castaños y ojos color chocolate, mismos que se veían dilatados. Su piel estaba muy pálida, la expresión en su cara, era de completo terror. Sintió las piernas flaquearle y en un intento de no caer al piso se apoyó en la pared, lentamente se deslizo, hasta quedar sentada en el frio suelo. Y sin que pudiera controlarlo rompió en llanto, abrazando fuertemente sus rodillas. "_¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella?, ¿Acaso era tan mala persona que merecía todo eso y más?" _– Eran los pensamientos que rondaban la cabeza de la castaña. Pues ahora mismo sentía como si el mundo se le viniera enzima. Su carrera lo era todo para ella, vivía de ese sueño, que ahora la vida se lo arrebataba de forma cruel y sin piedad, dejándola vacía y rota por dentro. Ese precio le toco pagar, y su único delito fue poner sus ojos en el hombre equivocado. Aizen Sousuke, el dueño de una prestigiosa revista, al que conoció en aquella fiesta de gala meses atrás, mismo que mostro un interés especial hacia ella. La trataba con mucha bondad, cariño y respeto, estos factores provocaron que la joven se enamorara perdidamente. Con forme paso el tiempo, su amor fue creciendo más y más, tanto que termino entregándose completamente. Sin imaginarse que después el la abandonaría, dejándola sola con el corazón roto. Pensando que ya nada más podría ser peor, la vida le demostraba lo contrario. En una de sus manos, llevaba una prueba de embarazo, misma que tenía como resultado "_Positivo"._

Iba a ser madre, si fuera en otro momento seguramente lloraría de felicidad. Sin embargo esta no era la ocasión adecuada para serlo, no podía ser madre aun y mucho menos ahora. La castaña estaba consciente de que él bebe no tenía la culpa de sus errores, pero la sola idea de renunciar a aquello que la motivaba a seguir, sería como matarla en vida.

Después de llorar hasta que sus ojos se secaran, tomo una terrible decisión que sabía la marcaria de por vida. Era inevitable, estaba sola no tenía a nadie con quien acudir ni siquiera con Kira su mejor amigo. Él no estaba enterado de la relación que tuvo con Aizen, así como jamás se enteraría de su embarazo.

Una vez solucionara la situación, podría ser catalogada como una maldita, por ocultarle cosas a la persona que más la apreciaba y por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Yo…lo siento mucho bebe…s-si fuera otra ocasión segurame….-Las palabras se le cortaron, tapo su boca con su mano y lentamente se puso de pie. –Perdóname bebe.- Por fin termino de decir, rápidamente tomo su bolso y sus llaves, abrió la puerta y salió a cumplir aquel atroz acto inhumano. Debía darse prisa pues si no lo hacía seguramente se arrepentiría.

..

..

"_-Toshiro yo…. Te amo por favor no me dejes nunca.- Pidió con un hilo de voz. -Yo también te amo Karin y jamás te dejare lo prometo.-"_Abrió de golpe sus hermosos y penetrantes ojos turquesa al soñar con aquel momento meses atrás donde se confesó y le prometió a Karin que nunca la dejaría. Apretó sus puños con fuerza a causa de la rabia que lo invadía en ese momento, "_¿Cuándo_ _será el día en que pueda tomar sus propias decisiones? ¿Cuándo dejara de ser una maldita marioneta?" _ Se sentía como un estúpido, débil y sin voluntad, aun podía recordar lo que le dijo su padre esa mañana:

_**Flash back:**_

_Estaba de pie frente a la oficina de aquel hombre que solo se encargaba de hacerlo miserable. Desde muy temprano lo mando llamar y como siempre el solo se limitaba a obedecer. Un suspiro cansado salió de sus labios, entre más rápido terminara de hablar con el mejor, dio leves golpes a la puerta esperando alguna indicación para entrar._

_-Adelante.- Ordeno una voz casi tan fría como la de él._

_Entro con paso calmo a la gran y lujosa oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se acercó lo suficiente hasta quedar frente a su padre. Este le hizo una seña con la mano indicándole que tomara asiento, Hitsugaya rodo los ojos y obedeció._

_-¿Cómo amaneció mi querido Shiro-chan?- Pregunto brindándole una enorme sonrisa zorruna, que solo lograba molestar al albino._

_-Déjate de ridiculeces y dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres Gin?-Contesto de manera cortante, mientras le dirigía una mirada de auténtica frialdad. _

_-Jo, ¿Qué no deberías decirme padre?- Su semblante cambio, la sonrisa desapareció dejando ver una gran seriedad. El joven ni se inmuto solamente le sostuvo la mirada._

_-Bien, veras como ya sabes yo quiero que heredes la empresa y la hagas progresar.- Hizo una pausa y continuo. –Eres un genio de nacimiento, para ti esto debe ser fácil por eso he decidido que te vayas a dirigir la empresa que tenemos en estados unidos.- Vio como los ojos de su hijo se habrían como platos debido a la sorpresa, pero luego repentinamente su seño se frunció. _

_-¿Qué demonios? Yo no me voy a ir olvídalo, ¡Suficiente tengo con ser tu maldito títere y hacer lo que tú quieras que haga¡- Se levantó de su asiento y golpeo el escritorio con sus puños, mirando fijamente a aquel hombre de ojos azul claro, al no ver ninguna reacción por parte de su progenitor decidió retirarse, dio media vuelta y camino rumbo a la salida._

_-¿Sigues con esa estúpida idea del futbol?- Al escuchar las palabras de su padre Toshiro paro en seco._

_-¿Estúpida idea?, Je ¿Es así como llamas a mis sueños?- Una sonrisa amarga apareció en los labios del joven, no podía comprender como su propio padre. Aunque él no lo supiera lo hería con sus palabras._

_-Los sueños son inútiles hijo, más cuando tienes un futuro prometedor en tus manos.- Miraba cada reacción de su primogénito. El solo quería lo mejor para su hijo, algún día él tendría que entender que todo lo hacía por su bien._

_-Para mí no son inútiles Gin y en cuanto a lo que me pediste olvídalo yo no me iré.- Volvió a reiterar con esa voz tan fría que ponía a temblar a varios._

_-¿Es por esa chica Kurosaki?- Pregunto dando en el clavo. Hitsugaya volteo a ver su padre con sorpresa._

_-¿Cómo sabes de….-No pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por el de cabello gris. –Se todo de ti Shiro-chan, y créeme que no quería recurrir a esto pero si no me obedeces, yo mismo me encargare de hundir a tu amiguita así que tu decides.- Le lanzo una mirada severa, sabía que su hijo terminaría cediendo._

_-Mañana mismo tu vuelo sale a las 3 de la tarde.-Con esto dio por terminada la conversación, mientras dirigía de nuevo su atención a los documentos que tenía en su escritorio._

_-Te odio Gin Hitsugaya.-Dijo el joven albino mientras salía azotando la puerta. Gin miro con sorpresa en dirección por donde salió su hijo, luego toda su atención se posó en una fotografía que tenía en su escritorio, la tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a acariciarla con sus dedos._

_-Es por su bien Rangiku, incluso si me odia tendré que soportarlo.-Susurro, al retrato de una hermosa mujer de cabello largo anaranjado, ojos azules y un bien dotado cuerpo. Su difunta esposa, la única mujer a la que ha amado, la madre de su hijo, dejo el retrato de lado e intento hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. Aunque las palabras de su único hijo le dolían como si fueran cuchillas clavadas en su corazón._

_**End Flash back**_

No sabía qué hacer, _"¿Cómo le diría a Karin que se iría y que tal vez no volvería?", _tomo su almohada y la lanzo fuertemente, el enojo y la impotencia lo carcomían por dentro, se recostó en su enorme cama tapándose los ojos con uno de sus brazos. Quería gritar, para desahogarse pero no lo hacía pues no quería ser débil, el nunca lloraba ni se lamentaba, no importaba en que situación estuviese, se mantenía firme y serio. Por esa razón muchos lo llamaban príncipe de hielo, el cual solo podía ser derretido por el cálido fuego y ese fuego era Karin. Así es ella, que con su actitud logro cautivarlo, logro abrir el candado de su alma dejándole ver sus temores, debilidades, frustraciones y más. Kurosaki Karin se convirtió en su única debilidad, la cual ahora aprovechaba su padre. Después de pensarlo una y otra vez, llego a la conclusión de que debía decírselo, tomo su móvil y marco aquel número que se sabía de memoria, espero unos minutos hasta que contestaron.

-_Hola ¿Quién habla?- _Se escuchó del otro lado de la línea una voz somnolienta.

-Oye ¿Qué acaso no revisas el identificador antes de contestar idiota?- Pregunto con voz tranquila, pues aun reflexionaba sobre cómo le daría la noticia.

-_Por si no lo sabes, yo siempre reviso quien me llama, solo que estoy muy cansada por tanto trabajo y se me paso ver eso es todo.-_Contesto entre molesta y aburrida la Kurosaki sin embargo hubo algo que le llamo la atención a la joven modelo, y fue la manera de hablar del chico.

-_¿Te encuentra bien Toshiro? ¿Ocurre algo?- _La preocupación en su voz se hiso notar, un suspiro salió de los labios del albino como respuesta.

-¿Podemos vernos_?- _Karin trago saliva, algo no andaba bien de eso estaba segura. –_Claro solo dime donde.- _Después de darle la dirección donde se verían, ambos colgaron el teléfono cada uno con diferentes pensamientos.

..

..

Llego puntual al lugar acordado. Ese sitio especial al que ambos acudían cuando querían escapar de la realidad. Era un pequeño manantial a las afueras de la ciudad, oculto en el inmenso bosque. El agua estaba muy limpia, un bello paisaje natural acompañaba aquel hermoso lugar. Lo encontraron por pura casualidad, cuando intentaban huir juntos. Pero claro después se vieron obligados a recapacitar y volver cada quien a su dolorosa vida. No sin antes haber encontrado su propio "_Refugio."_

La brisa cálida de aquella tarde, golpeo las mejillas de aquel apuesto joven de mirada turquesa, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

Un sonoro suspiro salió de sus labios, dirigió su vista a aquel infinito cielo azul, inconscientemente poco a poco fue recostándose en el verde pasto. Coloco ambos brazos tras su nuca, estaba tranquilo y relajado hace mucho que no se sentía de esa forma, tanto que no quería que terminara ese momento.

Se quedó así por varios minutos, hasta que sorpresivamente un par de manos taparon sus ojos. Fuera de ponerse alerta, en su lugar una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, porque no importara en que situación estuviera, el siempre hallaría la manera de reconocer aquel aroma, aquella "_Presencia",_ que le era tan vital como el oxígeno.

-Adivina ¿Quién soy?- Un pequeño deje de diversión se apreciaba en aquella voz.

-Sé que eres tu Karin.- Fue la simple respuesta del albino, la joven al escucharlo inmediatamente quito sus manos y cruzo los brazos frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Hmp ¿Sabes? Pudiste haberme seguido el juego.- Toshiro solo la miraba, le daba cierta ternura, cuando aquella joven de mirada ónix adoptaba esa actitud infantil. Era una de las tantas cosas que más extrañaría "_Cuando me valla, ¿Serás capaz de sonreír de esta forma?" _Ante tal pensamiento, sintió como si le clavaran una daga en su corazón, se recostó de nuevo en el pasto para poder mirar de nuevo aquel hermoso cielo que en ese momento era su mejor consejero.

Karin lo miraba atentamente, cada gesto y cada movimiento que hacia el joven no se lo perdía. Su mirada oscura solo se concentraba en él, algo dentro de ella le decía que en cualquier momento algo malo pasaría. Sintió como su pecho se oprimía, estaba segura que ya no podría soportar más desdicha en su vida. El miedo la invadió y lo único que busco fue a la única persona que la hiso sonreír sinceramente, misma que le robo el corazón. Se acercó a él y tomo su mano, poco a poco se recostó a su lado para también contemplar aquel inmenso cielo "_No sé qué haría sin ti Toshiro, Por favor nunca me dejes" _Apretó levemente su mano, solo para demostrarse que él estaba junto a ella.

Hitsugaya no podía sentirse más miserable, la amaba y ella también. Se lo demostró muchas veces y ahora se tenía que ir, abandonarla, romperle su frágil corazón "_Ahora no podrá vivir sin ti, felicidades Toshiro has logrado que ella dependa solo de ti"_ Se enderezo de golpe quedando sentado en el verde pasto, dirigió su mirada al pequeño manantial. Ese pensamiento que tubo no era real, Karin Kurosaki ella no dependía de nadie, ella siempre luchaba y salía adelante aunque cargara mil penas en su espalda, no mostraba ni una sola lagrima, jamás se daría por vencida. Fue sacado de sus cavilaciones al sentir como una delicada y suave mano acariciaba su mejilla. Busco con la mirada hasta toparse con esos ojos negros como la noche, un pequeño brillo de evidente preocupación se hacía notar, entonces lo supo, ella no podría continuar si él se iba dejándola con ese amor. Tenía que matarlo ahora, para que ya nada pueda detenerla, aunque eso significaría odiarse por el resto de su vida.

Repentinamente aparto bruscamente la mano de la Kurosaki de su mejilla, dirigiéndole una mirada de completa frialdad. La joven estaba algo desconcertada por la reacción de su compañero, sin embargo, se alarmo mucho más cuando este la miro de esa forma, dejándola sin poder moverse. El joven albino se puso de pie y ella solo se limitó a seguirlo, quedando los dos cara a cara.

-Quiero que esto se acabe Kurosaki.- Sin tacto alguno soltó las palabras, dejando aún más confundida a la azabache.

¿De qué hablas Toshiro?- No le gustaba nada esa situación, presentía que algo malo iba a suceder.

-No te hagas la tonta Kurosaki, hablo de que nuestra aventura tiene que terminar ahora.- La miraba como si fuera la peor persona del mundo. Mientras que Karin tenía abiertos sus ojos a más no poder a causa de la incredulidad.

-¿A qué demonios te refieres con eso de aventura?- Pregunto con furia al de ojos turquesa, y es que de cierto modo le dolió que el llamara así a su amor.

-Pues a esto que hacemos, oh espera ¿No me digas que creíste que te amaba? ¡Por favor Kurosaki! Yo soy el gran Hitsugaya Toshiro futuro líder de una de las más grandes empresas de Japón y el mundo, jamás me atrevería a sentir algo por una vil modelo como tú, solo fuiste mi diversión, un pasa tiempo y….-Una sonora cachetada fue lo que acallo al albino, llevo su mano a su mejilla buscando sobarse, levanto la mirada y se encontró con una Karin roja de la ira, lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin parar. Esa imagen la llevaría gravada con dolor en su alma.

-¡Púdrete Hitsugaya! Si eso es lo que piensas por mi mejor y me deshago de basura como tú, jamás debí confiar en ti maldito, ¡Te odio! ¿Me escuchas? Espero jamás volver a verte porque si no yo…..- Las palabras se le cortaron a causa del llanto, y sin poder darle tiempo a Toshiro de reaccionar corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, no quería verlo ni hoy ni nunca.

Hitsugaya al verla partir así en aquel estado, ya no pudo contenerse y grito con todas sus fuerzas, se arrodillo y golpeo con ambos puños el suelo una y otra vez, lágrimas de amargura y dolor corrían por sus mejillas. Nunca le alcanzaría la vida para pagarle a Karin ese dolor que le causo y jamás se lo perdonaría de eso estaba seguro.

..

..

A las tres de la tarde del día siguiente, el partió en un avión rumbo a estados unidos, sin más que un corazón destrozado e ilusiones echas pedazos. Dejando atrás a aquella joven en un estado igual al de él, con múltiples heridas en el alma y corazón, ahora ya no tenían ese soporte que los impulsaba a seguir, ¿Lograrían de alguna forma continuar viviendo ese infierno? Ni ellos mismos lo sabían.

* * *

**Termine *-* ok ahora vamos a las aclaraciones, fue muy loco de mi parte poner a Gin y Rangiku-chan como padres de Shiro pero no pude evitarlo . así me nació xD **

**Ahora les pregunto si ¿Les gustaría continuación? Solo pídanlo y si es así ¿Creen que deba cambiar el estatus del fic a incompleto? O.o me ayudaría mucho saber su opinión, en fin es todo por hoy nos leemos Ya nee!**

**PD: dejen sus reviews ñ.ñ**


	3. Mi Razón

**Hola queridos lectores, hace mucho que no paso por aquí y pues decidí dejarles la continuación de este fic así que disfrútenlo.**

**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son todos obra de Tite kubo-sama**

**Recomendación : escuchar la canción Broken de Evanescence.**

* * *

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos de su casa de modas, buscando por cada rincón a su modelo estrella. Pues ese día tenía la visita de los editores y fotógrafos de la más importante revista de modas del mundo, quienes hace exactamente un mes atrás le habían pedido permiso para mostrar sus mejores diseños, desde los más simples hasta sus mejores obras. Esa oportunidad no podía simplemente rechazarla, eso lo sabía muy bien el famoso diseñador Yumichika Ayesawa pues gracias a ello, conseguiría más publicidad y seria reconocido por muchas más personas no solamente de Japon si no del mundo ¡Seria un gran éxito! Para eso había trabajado tanto desde que fundó su propia casa de modas, su sueño de ser mundialmente conocido estaba a punto de realizarse pero…..Así mismo ahora ese sueño escapaba lentamente de sus manos y todo por culpa de su modelo estrella la cual no se había dignado en aparecer, Yumichika sabía que Karin no era la misma desde que se enteró que el joven empresario Hitsugaya se marchaba al extranjero, pero aun así también era consciente de la fortaleza que tenía la Kurosaki por eso no se preocupaba demasiado por ella, sabía que saldría adelante ….de alguna forma esto lo hacía sentirse orgulloso de ella, su fortaleza y belleza no tenían igual ¡Por eso era su modelo estrella! Sin embargo ahora los editores de la revista "_Dolls" _le pidieron que precisamente Karin fuera la portada de ese mes. Yumichika accedió ¿Cómo demonios se iba a negar a aquello? Si Karin iba a ser la portada era lo mejor para su casa de modas, el articulo ya casi estaba completo solamente faltaba la portada y como que su nombre es Yumichika Ayesawa haría que esa portada fuera única.

Se detuvo un poco para recuperar el aliento perdido, llevaba ya como media hora buscándola y la Kurosaki parecía no dar señales de vida. Los nervios comenzaron a traicionarlo ¿Y se Karin no aparecía? ¡No! Jamás se daría por vencido la buscaría cuantas veces fuera necesario y la llevaría a rastras de ser necesario al set de fotos. Levanto la mirada y observo el ir y venir de sus modelos vistiendo las prendas adecuadas para la presentación, todo debía ser perfecto ese día. Un rayo de luz se presentó frente al pelinegro cuando su mirada violeta enfoco la imagen de una bella joven de cabello verde corto, piel blanca y hermosos ojos de color rojo purpura misma que en ese momento corría a toda prisa a los camerinos, seguramente a cambiarse para la revista.

— ¡Espera Nozomi! — Grito Yumichika deteniendo el andar de la joven, el pelinegro se acercó hasta quedar justo enfrente de ella, Nozomi Kujo una de sus tantas modelos y también mejor amiga de la persona que buscaba en esos momentos.

—Si dígame ¿Qué necesita Yumichika-san? — Pregunto con esa seriedad que siempre la caracterizaba, el diseñador la miro de reojo aclarando un poco su garganta para poder seguir.

—Quería preguntarte que si ¿No has visto a Karin? — Nozomi abrió los ojos con sorpresa presentía que algo así podría pasar e incluso se lo había dicho a Karin en la mañana, la peli verde sabía que ese día era muy importante para su jefe y su mejor amiga le había dicho que no se presentaría. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle a causa del nerviosismo y la mirada fija de su jefe sobre su persona no ayudaba en nada ¿Qué le diría? Pensaba. El pelinegro no perdía detalle de los gestos que hacia la modelo comenzó a sospechar que ella sabía algo he iba a lograr que se lo dijera, fue en esos momentos que una voz muy conocida para ambos los saco de ese incomodo momento.

—Déjala ya estoy aquí Yumichika—El mencionado y Nozomi dirigieron la mirada en dirección donde provenía esa familiar voz encontrándose con la figura de una hermosa joven, la peli verde sonrió mientras que su jefe suspiro aliviado.

—Bien eso es bueno ya solo faltan ustedes así que dense prisa— Dijo a lo que las jóvenes solamente asintieron y lo siguieron para perderse en uno de los inmensos corredores del establecimiento listas para cambiarse y arreglarse.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Todo iba de maravilla, Yumichika estaba sumamente feliz pues sus nenas hoy estaban más radiantes que nunca. La revista sin duda tenía el éxito asegurado; después de unas horas la sesión fotográfica término con éxito, el pelinegro ajustaba pequeños detalles junto al editor. Mientras que todas las modelos reían, saltaban de alegría y se abrazaban unas a otras, aunque claro también habían unas cuentas excepciones como lo eran la estrella de la línea de modas Ayesawa y su mejor amiga Nozomi quienes se mantenían al margen de sus compañeras. La peli verde miraba de reojo a su mejor amiga la cual en esos momentos se recargaba de la pasarela, no podía negar que estaba preocupada por ella pues estaba al tanto de la relación que su amiga mantuvo en secreto con el joven empresario Hitsugaya el cual hace precisamente un mes se había marchado al extranjero. Se sentía mal por su amiga la había visto llorar a causa del abandono de Toshiro y lo que es peor Karin cambio completamente convirtiéndose en una persona fría, seria y muy solitaria.

Karin por su parte miraba todo el alboroto que sus compañeras hacían por el hecho de aparecer en una revista, no entendía ¿Qué tenía de interesante aparecer en una revista tan superficial como aquella? De repente como era costumbre la respuesta siempre venía a ella "_Es porque son igual de superficiales huecas y tontas"_ Le respondió su mente.

—Tsk tonterías— Dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida del lugar, quería estar lo más lejos posible de todo aquello. Mas cuando dio un paso al frente sintió un fuerte mareo busco algo con lo cual apoyarse, ya tenía un mes sufriendo de mareos y nauseas. Nadie lo sabía ni si quiera su amiga Nozomi puesto que no estaba dispuesta a ir a un doctor, el mareo se hizo cada vez más intenso. La Kurosaki luchaba por no caer pero al final perdió la batalla y callo inconsciente al frio suelo.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron cuando frente a sus ojos caía la estrella de la casa. Rápidamente Yumichika y Nozomi se acercaron a ver como estaba la joven, su rostro se relajó un poco al notar que solo fue un desmayo pero aun así decidieron llevarla a un médico lo antes posible.

—P-pobre Karin-san— Comento una pequeña modelo castaña a sus compañeras.

—Estoy segura que estará bien….después de todo estamos hablando de Kurosaki aunque…..me gustaría que fuera algo lo suficientemente fuerte para retirarla de por vida de las pasarelas— Hablo de manera cruel la segunda modelo más importante de la casa Senna. Recibiendo miradas reprobatorias de las demás, aunque no la culpaban pues si Karin no estaba ella se convertía en la estrella eso lo sabían de sobra todas, claro excepto la más nueva adquisición de Yumichika la modelo Hinamori Momo antigua estrella de la línea de modas Izuru quien ahora trabajaba como una más.

—Senna-san eso no está bien yo mejor me voy a ver como esta— Dijo la castaña mientras se dirigía hacia la salida, dejando a la de ojos dorados con una enorme sonrisa.

Hinamori no comprendía la actitud de esa chica, desde que entro a trabajar en esa casa de modas sentía el aire familiar y el aprecio que se tenían los unos por los otros. Además la admiración que le profesaban todos a la azabache le llamaba mucho la atención, cuando la vio modelar por primera vez sintió la necesidad de algún día lograr ser como ella. Karin se convirtió en su modelo a seguir y aunque aún no la trataba mucho pues la Kurosaki era de pocas palabras, sabía que así era su forma de ser. Levanto la mirada para encontrase con la imagen de su mejor amigo y ahora nuevo socio de Yumichika, Kira Izuru. Los orbes chocolate de la joven brillaron de la alegría y la dulce sonrisa no tardó en aparecer, se acercó al rubio y así los dos partieron a la clínica más cercana donde en esos momentos atendían a Karin.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Nozomi tenía la mirada fija en el suelo mientras jugaba con sus dedos, la preocupación por su amiga la estaba matando. Miro de reojo a su jefe para darse cuenta que él no estaba en mejores condiciones que ella, pues caminaba de un lado al otro mordiéndose las uñas seguramente a causa de los nervios.

La tención del ambiente se rompió cuando por la puerta apareció un hombre vestido con la habitual bata blanca que lo caracterizaba como médico, la expresión seria de su rostro encendió la alarma en las mentes de los presentes advirtiéndoles que se prepararan para lo peor.

— ¿Ustedes trajeron aquí a la joven Kurosaki? — Pregunto mientras revisaba una y otra vez los papeles que traía en sus manos.

—Si ¿C-como esta ella? ¿Le paso algo malo? — La preocupación reflejada en el rostro del pelinegro provoco que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en los labios del doctor, quien poso una de sus manos en el hombro del Ayesawa confundiéndolo. Nozomi tan solo miraba la escena en completo silencio, aunque el no saber nada del estado de su amiga la estaba matando.

—Tranquilo ella está muy bien solo fue un pequeño desmayo, esto suele ocurrir— Yumichika y Nozomi estaban muy confundidos no entendían las palabras del médico hasta que este soltó la "_Buena" _Noticia. —Muchas felicidades señor su novia está embarazada— Tanto el Ayesawa como la Kujo sintieron como si un balde de agua helada les callera encima ¡Eso no podía estar pasando! Miraron con suplica al doctor esperando que les dijera que todo era una broma, sin embargo cuando el medico les volvió a sonreír supieron que desgraciadamente no estaba bromeando.

Afuera de la sala frente a la puerta se encontraba una sorprendida Hinamori ante la noticia del doctor, su ejemplo a seguir llevaba en su vientre una nueva vida. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos chocolate al recordar cuando ella también lo estuvo meses atrás. De algún modo se arrepentía enormemente de su decisión, daría lo que fuera para regresar el tiempo si pudiera pero….lamentablemente no tenía el poder para hacerlo, ahora solamente vivía con el remordimiento todos los días de su vida; fue entonces cuando un horrible pensamiento la hizo reaccionar "¿Y si Karin decidía abortar como lo hizo ella?" Negó con la cabeza una y otra vez, eso no podía pasar tenía que hablar con Karin cuando antes. Decidida se retiró en silencio y sin ser descubierta se dirigió a la habitación de la Kurosaki.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Llego a su destino y con mucha cautela abrió la puerta e ingreso a la habitación, con sumo cuidado cerró la puerta tras de sí y camino con paso calmo por la habitación; mas fue detenida por el sonido de unos débiles sollozos, busco con la mirada hasta que se encontró con la imagen de Karin abrazando fuertemente sus rodillas, se acercó lentamente hasta quedar a una distancia prudente. Se sorprendió al percatarse que la azabache no había notado aun su presencia.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer? — Susurro débilmente la Kurosaki logrando que Momo se alarmara y pensara lo peor.

— ¡Tienes que dejarlo vivir! — Karin al escuchar el grito que provenía detrás de ella, rápidamente se levantó de su lugar y miro al intruso. La miro detalladamente hasta que por fin pudo reconocerla, se trataba de la nueva modelo que contrato Yumichika hace un mes atrás. Estaba a punto de decirle que se marchara pero las lágrimas en los ojos de la joven la sorprendieron ¿Por qué lloraba? No lo entendía, tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no fue hasta que sintió como la castaña la abrazaba que por fin pudo volver a la realidad.

—Escucha…y-yo sé que esto no es fácil pero por favor no abortes él bebe no tiene la culpa— Hianamori ya no lo soporto y rompió en llanto, Karin estaba sumamente confundida no entendía porque le afectaba tanto a la castaña su estado. Entonces reparo en las palabras de la joven "_Por favor no abortes él bebe no tiene la culpa" _ ¡Claro que ella jamás se atrevería a hacer esa barbaridad! Una vida es una vida por donde lo viera, no era algo que se pueda desechar así como así. Está bien que ella y Toshiro cometieron errores y estos tuvieron sus consecuencias…..No más bien la única que cometió un error fue ella al creer que Toshiro alguna vez llego a amarla como ella lo hizo en su momento. Lagrimas amargas resbalaron por sus mejillas ante el recuerdo de su primer amor, había jurado que lo olvidaría sin embargo no era cosa fácil. De pronto la imagen de un bebe apareció en su mente ¡Era cierto! Ahora tenía una fuerte razón a la cual aferrarse para poder ser feliz ¡Iba a ser madre! Y por ese pequeño se haría más fuerte, no dejaría que la vida le arrebatara esa dicha que sentía…..esta vez no.

Se separó de Hinamori y limpio sus lágrimas, mientras le sonreía de forma cálida a la castaña quien también seco sus lágrimas y sonrió de esa manera tan característica en ella.

—No te preocupes Hinamori yo no hare eso nunca— Le respondió, un brillo especial apareció en los ojos ónix de Karin.

— ¿Y qué hay de tu carrera Karin-san? — Pregunto temerosa Momo.

— ¡Ja! Esa estupidez no es nada comparada con la vida de mi bebe ¡Saldremos adelante! — Hinamori sonrió satisfecha por la respuesta de la Kurosaki, mientras que no podía evitar pensar que ella decidió que "Esa estupidez" Era más importante que su bebe.

—Eres admirable— Susurro tan bajo que su acompañante no alcanzo a escucharla.

Karin miro agradecida a Hinamori ¿Quién diría que esa joven a la cual apenas si conocía le ayudaría a tomar tan importante decisión? En fin la vida está llena de muchas sorpresas ¿No? Y quizá esa castaña era una de esas.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

La junta que se llevó a cabo entre los accionistas de la empresa ese día "_Para_ _su buena suerte_" Termino sin contratiempos, un suspiro cansado salió de los labios del nuevo jefe de la empresa el joven genio Toshiro Hitsugaya con tan solo un mes hay había logrado que las ganancias aumentaran considerablemente, lo cual tenía muy contentos a los socios de la empresa.

Camino hacia su lujosa oficina, ignorando los intentos de su secretaria por tratar de seducirlo. Entro y cerró la puerta tras de sí ¡Como odiaba ser lo que era! Y lo que es peor es que no tenía alternativa Gin lo tenía a su merced y no solamente eso sino que también ahora la mujer que amaba seguramente lo odiaba con toda su alma.

Se dejó caer en su cómoda silla, cerró los ojos y recordó los momentos que paso al lado de la azabache mismos en los que se consideró feliz, pero después la imagen de Karin con lágrimas en los ojos diciéndole que lo odiaba llego a sus pensamientos, provocando que abriera sus ojos de golpe.

Esa imagen lo atormentaba día y noche….lo peor era que sentía que de algún modo se lo merecía, una sonrisa amarga apareció en sus labios.

—Creo que me lo merezco ¿No es así Karin? — Susurro bajando la mirada tristemente.

—Wow Alguien te hace sufrir y no soy yo, mis respetos para esa persona ¿Cómo era? ¡Así! Karin— Toshiro levanto la mirada sorprendido y enfoco al dueño de dicha voz, sin embargo cuando miro a su compañero su rostro se tornó serio y su mirada fría.

Su compañero lo veía con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, cabe decir que a Yukio Hans Vorarlberna nada le causaba más diversión que ver a su Amigo-Rival en sus momentos de debilidad.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Yukio? — Pregunto molesto el albino mientras le lanzaba una mirada gélida a su amigo-rival.

—Valla creo que alguien está de mal humor he….como sea he venido porque necesitamos revisar estos documentos ¿No me digas que lo olvidaste? — Toshiro solamente aparto la mirada ciertamente si lo había olvidado, pero si Yukio lo descubría sería capaz de joderlo por un buen rato.

—Como sea— Le restó importancia el Hitsugaya.

El rubio lo miraba atentamente, ciertamente hace un mes que había ido a recogerlo al aeropuerto, Toshiro le contó todo, la decisión de su padre, los medios que utilizo y aunque él se burló en su momento de los sentimientos de su amigo-rival. No necesito ser un genio para saber que Toshiro de verdad amaba a esa tal Karin de la cual solo conocía el nombre. También el comportamiento del Hitsugaya era uno muy distinto al que recordaba pues, antes podría decir que era más amable con los demás no que ahora los trataba como si estuvieran por debajo de él. Si se lo hubiesen dicho en otro tiempo seguramente no lo creería pues Toshiro no era como él. A veces hasta llegaba a sentir pena por él, se conocían desde pequeños y aunque ahora lideraban empresas diferentes; se daban el tiempo de hacer alianzas entre ambas.

Pero ahora Yukio sentía una completa curiosidad y unas inmensas ganas de conocer a la mujer que cambio completamente la actitud de su rival.

"_Con que Karin ¿he?—Pensó el rubio al momento que su sonrisa se ensanchaba aun más._ _—No estaría de más conocerla ¿No es así Toshiro?"_

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**Ok si han llegado hasta aquí solo me queda decirles que espero y les guste esta continuación xD últimamente he andado algo deprimida y Broken es como mi terapia ¡Así que ya saben! Cada vez que actualice este fic es porque ando mal emocionalmente U.u **

**Bien ahora para los que leyeron "Mi condena" quiero agradecerles sus lindos Reviews me sacaron una gran sonrisa ¡Gracias! Y también les aviso que esperen continuación muy pronto así como también de mis otras historias ñ.ñ sin más que decir me despido por el momento Ya nee!**

**Los super quiere Dark Moon :3**


End file.
